


Comedown

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: It was rare to see Cardinal without his father, though his presence wasn’t necessarily unwelcome. Armitage sipped the last of his tarine tea, taking the time to formulate a plan. He could engage with Cardinal to enquire about his father, but the wrong wording could arouse suspicion. Or,even worse,it could be mistaken for genuine concern.





	Comedown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



 

Armitage watched the other junior officers file into the mess hall as he poked and prodded at the food on his tray. It was as grey and uninspiring as the decor, with a texture reminiscent of something one might encounter in the swamps of Vodran. His eyes flickered towards the general’s usual seat, but it was empty. No doubt, his father was in his suite eating something hideously decadent and _Republican._ He wouldn’t be missed.

For a moment, Armitage had expected to see him, when he caught a glimpse of crimson armour. It was rare to see Cardinal without his father, though his presence wasn’t necessarily unwelcome. Armitage sipped the last of his tarine tea, taking the time to formulate a plan. He could engage with Cardinal to enquire about his father, but the wrong wording could arouse suspicion. Or, _even worse_ , it could be mistaken for genuine concern.

“Cardinal.” The trooper’s posture was stiff as he approached, in stark contrast to the fluidity of movement Armitage had witnessed when watching him train that morning. The black body gloves the troopers wore under their armour looked too tight to be comfortable and more often than not the fabric ended up drenched with sweat...but Cardinal hadn’t made an unpleasant sight.

“The general is overseeing preparations for Empire Day.” Of course he was. Armitage could already envision his father decked out in an old uniform that no longer fit, clinging to his medals as the last remnants of a bygone era. Brendol had always been a pompous ass. Fortunately, not all of the Imperial veterans were so intent on revelling in nostalgia for their old Empire. Armitage found it difficult to imagine the likes of Grand Admiral Sloane or Lieutenant Commander Yago commemorating past failures.

“I see.” It was a little disappointing that he had been quite so quick to mention his father, though he supposed as far as Cardinal was concerned, that was probably all the two of them had to talk about - never mind the fact that Armitage would rather discuss almost _anything_ else. “Actually I wanted to ask about something else.”

“What might that be, Sir?” His tone was polite but, just as it had done when Armitage had first met Cardinal on Jakku, his expression gave away his annoyance at having to deal with a soft, spoiled child _._ It stung, more than it had done then. Armitage had never been spoiled, and as Brendol’s personal bodyguard, Cardinal ought to have noticed exactly how the man spoke about his “useless” son - and that was when the man was feeling generous.

“I wondered if you’d had the opportunity to run through the new training simulations,” Armitage said, knowing full well that he hadn’t. “I would value your opinion.”

“I haven’t.” He watched intently as Cardinal’s fingers ran through his hair, noticing the way the fluorescent lights brought out the blue tones. “I’d be happy to provide feedback, once I have done.”

“Of course.” Armitage pursed his lips. “I’m considering running through one myself at the end of this cycle. Perhaps you’d care to join me, if your duties allow it.” Cardinal frowned as he considered his options.

“My schedule would allow it.” Armitage allowed himself a thin smile. He’d known Cardinal would be wary of rejecting the offer.

“Excellent. I’ll forward you the details.”

In truth, Armitage rarely ran through the simulations personally, and he had to admit to feeling a little foolish clutching a fake blaster rifle in an empty white room before the simulation was up and running. Cardinal arrived on time and in full crimson armour, polished to perfection. Whoever had crafted his armour had done a fine job - at first glance it wasn’t so different to the regular trooper armour, but Armitage was able to appreciate the smoother, sleeker design of the plates and the way it seemed almost an extension of Cardinal’s own body when he moved. As he recalled the way the body glove had clung to Cardinal’s body during his earlier training session, Armitage felt a little disappointed that he’d chosen to don his armour now.

He nodded to Cardinal in greeting, then instructed the ensign to input the simulation codes. In place of empty white space, the two of them found themselves surrounded by dense vegetation and the sound of heavy rainfall. The scent of rotting leaves was still missing, Armitage noted - the simulation was not quite complete, and so it was expected that they would not yet gain the full sensory experience of the jungle. When the stormtroopers ran through the simulation the room’s environmental controls would ensure a more appropriate level of humidity, but Armitage saw no good reason to do so now when he was wearing a freshly cleaned uniform.

Cardinal crouched beside him, and Armitage fumbled with his blaster rifle while trying to remember the last time he’d been so close to another person. He felt Cardinal’s hand steady his arm, gentle but firm. He wasn’t sure why he flinched at the touch. It wasn’t particularly intrusive - he’d simply aimed to correct his posture the same way he did with the young troopers he instructed.

“I’m not a _child_ ,” he snapped. It shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did, but he really, really didn’t want Cardinal to see him as one.

“No.” Cardinal cleared his throat. “Force of habit. My apologies - I’m sure you don’t require my assistance.” Cardinal nodded in acknowledgement as Armitage sniped an enemy soldier, but his mood had already been soured. The star destroyer was so large that Brendol was most likely miles away, and yet Armitage could almost hear his father laughing at this entire situation, cheeks red and swollen from too much liquor.

They completed the rest of the simulation in near silence, maintaining at least a meter of distance from one another at all times.

“A welcome change of pace,” Armitage said weakly. The usual rush of adrenaline he felt after battle simulations was nowhere to be found. Only the comedown.

“Yes, a promising simulation.” Cardinal took his helmet off and tucked it under his arm. Somehow his hair was ruffled _and_ perfect. “I look forward to seeing it again when it’s complete and compiling a report.”

“Very good. Dismissed.” Armitage turned on his heel, taking in the blank white space instead of golden skin and blue-black hair and beautiful brown eyes, not caring to see Cardinal’s expression as he hurled his blaster rifle at the wall.


End file.
